Aquella vez aquellas veces
by Annimo2009
Summary: Tony está solo en su mansión de Malibú luego de tantas cosas que han pasado durante los últimos años. Una visita inesperada trae recuerdos de aquella vez… aquellas veces.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Vengo rápido a dejarles este OS que terminé de escribir hace cinco minutos. Sí, mi inspiración ha fallado con mis fics empezados, pero llegó de otra forma que espero puedan disfrutar.

Cosas que necesitan saber para este OS:

Post-CW, casi. El equipo se separó de una forma distinta a la película. Steve tuvo que huir, pero la pelea con Tony en Siberia nunca pasó porque nunca hubo Zemo ni nada. Las cosas se explican un poco en la primera parte del fic.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía. Eso.

Espero les guste y ya saben que de ser así me pueden dejar un review.

No olviden seguirme en mi cuenta en IG: **annimo2009**.

**Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

**Aquella vez… aquellas veces**

**OneShot**

* * *

Cuando los Acuerdos se pusieron, literalmente, sobre la mesa, Tony supo que el equipo se había roto. Él no tenía problemas con recibir órdenes si eso limitaba el daño colateral, llámese civiles fallecidos. Tampoco tenía problemas con la idea del famoso registro que Ross pensaba proponer a las naciones unidas después de la aprobación de los Acuerdos, de todas formas todo el mundo sabía que Tony Stark era Iron Man. Los otros sí podrían tener un problema con eso. Y lo entendía, claro que lo hacía. Clint tenía una familia que Fury le había ayudado a esconder incluso de ellos; todo con tal de mantenerlos a salvo. Si su identidad se daba a conocer al mundo, los resultados podrían ser devastadores para los pequeños Barton y la encantadora Laura. Romanoff, por el contrario, estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes y era la personificación de las teorías de Darwin: algo así como la adaptación o la supervivencia del más fuerte y todo eso.

Cuando paseó su mirada por los presentes se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, la división del equipo era inminente. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada de Steve; parecía estar en una batalla interna que no auguraba nada bueno. Cuando escuchó lo de los Acuerdos pensó que el soldado firmaría de inmediato, pero Steve estaba dudando. Steve no dudaba. Y si eso estaba pasando, el problema sería grande.

Ross se fue y la indecisión se sentía en el ambiente.

•••

El equipo se había dividido.

Clint alargaría su retiro a un definitivo _para siempre_, Banner aún no aparecía y si lo hacía, todos sabían que no haría ningún acuerdo con Ross. Natasha estaba dispuesta a cooperar, pero si las cosas no le gustaban iba a irse a vivir a la granja Barton y se retiraría de su vida de espía/asesina. Wanda y Visión se quedarían lo suficiente para ver como iban las cosas, al igual que Natasha y ahí tomarían una decisión más concreta. Rhodey estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, Tony sabía que así sería. El hombre ya recibía órdenes todo el tiempo en la Fuerza Aérea, así que no era un problema para él.

Steve simplemente se había ido.

No había dicho que abandonaría su labor patriótica de proteger a las personas, pero se había negado a firmar. Simplemente se había esfumado. Había dejado una carta en la cama de Tony junto a un teléfono casi de la generación pasada en caso de que quisiera contactarlo y se había ido.

Había querido llamarlo tantas veces durante el primer mes de su partida. Las ganas de volver a tenerlo cerca eran muchas, pero respetaba su decisión. Ni siquiera había querido buscarlo para saber su localización. Y no había sido necesario. El Capitán América había hecho una aparición en un pueblo perdido en el sur de África y las imágenes se hicieron virales en minutos. Steve se veía en buena salud y con las mismas energías de ayudar a la gente que siempre había tenido. Y debido a ese despliegue de heroísmo se había transformado en un fugitivo buscado. El gobierno, la CIA, la Interpol tantas otras agencias de inteligencia alrededor del mundo lo buscaban y ahora tenía que permanecer escondido.

Ese día había sentido el impulso de llamarlo para informarle de lo que pasaba, para pedirle que se escondiera porque estaba seguro de que Ross tenía planes malvados para él. Pero una vez más se había detenido. Por el bien de Steve y por su propio bien, se había detenido. No le haría bien escuchar la voz de aquel hombre con el que había compartido más que una simple amistad y que no había tenido el valor de despedirse frente a frente.

•••

Un año había pasado y un día como cualquier otro, mientras trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, el anticuado teléfono sonó. No sabía si contestar o no, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

―Steve. ―Dijo con voz firme.

―Hola, Tony. ―El moreno pudo escuchar la sonrisa tras sus palabras. ― Llamaba para disculparme. Por todo. Sé que no debí irme sin decir adiós, pero si hablaba contigo en ese entonces… ―Suspiró. ―No habría sido capaz de irme.

El silencio se mantuvo por un largo momento.

―No creo que sea sensato hablar contigo, Steve. Por eso no llamé. ―Se llevó una mano a la cara. ―Pero no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que tú lo hicieras.

―Quería escuchar tu voz. ―Soltó de pronto.

Oh, lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Steve estaba metiéndose en su mente y en su cuerpo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y eso no era bueno. Tony había logrado alejar de su mente al soldado y con unas simples palabras ya estaba otra vez presente. Como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Tony quería responder con algo similar, pero no debía. Sabía que no debía. Y no tuvo que decidir porque justo en ese momento Pepper apareció tras la puerta de vidrio. Bendita mujer y su tendencia a interrumpirlo en todo.

―Tengo que irme, Steve. Pepper está aquí. ―Explicó y colgó dejando a Steve con una dolorosa presión en el pecho.

•••

El tiempo pasó y un año rápidamente se convirtió en dos y Tony no podía contar las veces en que había sostenido el maldito teléfono, su dedo a punto de presionar el botón de llamada. Había intentado guardarlo en lo profundo de un cajón, pero nunca pasaba más de una semana antes de que quisiera revisar si había entrado una llamada del rubio. Habían intercambiado un par de mensajes, pero no habían vuelto a hablar. No podría seguir aparentando normalidad si escuchaba su voz una vez más, por lo que nunca contestaba.

•••

Tony ahora vivía en su mansión en Malibú. Era un lugar alejado y solitario que apreciaba más que cualquier otro lugar en el mundo. Sobre todo después de haber abandonado la vida de superhéroe. Sí, la idea de mantener una correa en su cuello y que Ross tirara de ella cada vez que le diera la gana no le agradaba. A Tony Stark no le gustaba recibir órdenes así que lo de los Acuerdos no había durado mucho y el proyecto se había venido abajo.

Era una noche como cualquier otra y la idea de dormir no parecía muy atractiva. Tenía un proyecto entre manos, así que luego de comer algo, bajó al taller y comenzó a trabajar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero en las horas más oscuras de la madrugada la luz del taller se apagó.

―FRIDAY, las luces. ―Llamó.

No hubo respuesta. El sistema completo se había apagado y eso jamás había pasado antes.

Cuidadosamente caminó en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna hasta llegar a la planta principal y trató de ver algo. Un leve sonido se escuchó; ropa rozándose al caminar. Había alguien en la casa. Caminó en dirección al sonido, iba a darle la lección de su vida al malnacido que había osado traspasar su propiedad y apagar su sistema.

Sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando su brazo derecho fue atrapado por una mano fuerte. El sujeto que lo atrapó le dio media vuelta y lo aprisionó contra su propio cuerpo; su brazo derecho estaba sobre su torso, atrapado por la mano izquierda del sujeto. Estaba completamente limitado de movimientos. Ni siquiera podía darle un codazo para intentar liberarse, el agarre era muy fuerte. Se retorció y comenzó a insultarlo, pero se quedó en silencio cuando una voz conocida susurró en su oído.

―Esas no son palabras adecuadas para alguien de tu clase social, Tony.

La voz sonaba profunda y resonaba fuerte y clara en medio del ensordecedor silencio de la madrugada.

―Steve. ―Llamó sin dejar de retorcerse para liberarse.

―Así es. ―Contestó, dejando que su aliento acariciara el cuello del moreno.

― ¿Cómo lograste apagar mi sistema? ―Reclamó, ya sin moverse. Sabía por experiencia que era imposible liberarse de él.

Steve no soltó su agarre y sonrió cuando Tony dejó de resistirse.

―Natasha me enseñó un par de trucos hace unos años.

_Maldito_, pensó Tony al sentir la sonrisa contra su nunca.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Eres un fugitivo. ―Le recordó.

―No respondías mis llamadas. ―Respondió con simpleza. Como si el hecho de ser un hombre perseguido por el gobierno no significara nada para él.

Un beso fue depositado tras su oreja y se estremeció involuntariamente.

―Si crees que lo que pasó aquella vez-

―_Aquellas_ veces. ―Corrigió el rubio.

―Si crees que _eso_ significó algo, ―se retorció― que puedes venir después de todo este tiempo y-

Su reclamo fue cortado con un intenso beso por parte de Steve. La barba del soldado era gruesa y tupida, le rozaba la piel con fuerza y estaba seguro de que al día siguiente tendría la piel irritada y enrojecida por el rudo contacto. El abrazo que Steve mantenía sobre él era fuerte y la posición de su cabeza era incómoda, pero nada de eso importaba. El beso del soldado era tan intenso y posesivo que por un momento lo dejó con la mente en blanco.

―Te he extrañado tanto, Tony. ―Dijo Steve casi sin aliento al cortar el beso.

Tony no tuvo oportunidad de contestar nada cuando se vio atrapado entre la muralla y el cuerpo duro y cálido de Steve. Besos húmedos y calientes abarcaron su cuello y sus reproches, que habían sido puestos en segundo plano con aquel beso, ahora quedaron aún más olvidados.

Sus manos atraparon el rostro de Steve y sus ojos, ya acostumbrados un poco a la oscuridad, identificaron las facciones del hombre frente a él. Si que había cambiado en esos casi tres años lejos. Su cabello estaba más largo y su rostro ciertamente estaba cubierto por una tupida barba. Lo besó son fiereza. Con la pasión de la añoranza y con ganas de llevar esos besos a la habitación.

Afortunadamente para Tony, Steve tenía la misma idea. Sin dejar de besarlo, el soldado lo levantó del piso y él obedientemente rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, para así ser llevado a su habitación escaleras arriba.

•••

Cuando Steve lo dejó caer en la cama y se acercó ágilmente a él, Tony no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que esto había pasado. Mientras su cuerpo recibía las caricias del soldado, las manos de Steve reconociendo su piel bajo la camiseta, su mente viajó a aquella primera vez.

Oh, había sido todo tan repentino.

Las memorias frescas en su mente y grabadas a fuego en su piel le ayudaron a recordar. Todo había comenzado con una pelea, por su puesto que sí. Steve estaba enojado por una misión en la que Tony había arriesgado su vida en pos del bien mayor. A Steve le preocupaba el bienestar de cada uno de sus compañeros, pero el mecánico se había percatado que se preocupaba un poco más por él que por los otros. De alguna forma, mientras intentaba escapar del regaño, había entrado a su habitación y el rubio lo había seguido.

Steve cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y Tony había volteado asombrado en su dirección. Steve raramente actuaba así de agresivo a menos que se tratara de una misión y ésta lo requiriera. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse de la sorpresa, Steve dio dos zancadas en su dirección y lo abrazó posesivamente al tiempo que devoraba su boca en un apasionado beso. No había habido duda de quien dominaba el beso y Tony pudo sentir la angustia y el miedo que el soldado transmitía en su fogosidad. Lo dejó besarlo de la forma en que quería y necesitaba, lo dejó vaciar todas esas emociones en él. Seguro que luego del beso se sentiría lo suficientemente avergonzado y se iría; Tony pensó que tal vez, luego de aquello, no lo vería en semanas.

Estaba tan equivocado.

Un mordisco en uno de sus endurecidos pezones lo sacó momentáneamente del recuerdo. Sus manos desordenaron el largo cabello mientras se dejaba hacer y recordaba nuevamente.

Oh, el soldado lo había levantado del suelo con un brazo rodeando su cintura, con tanta facilidad, y lo había dejado caer sin delicadeza en la cama. Se había posicionado sobre él y había metido sus manos bajo su camiseta para sacársela inmediatamente. No sabía bien lo que pasaba. Había creído que un par de besos apasionados serían suficientes para el súper soldado, pero ahora estaba atrapado bajo cien kilos de pura musculatura, semi-desnudo y con una erección a medio camino de ser dolorosa. Iba a protestar, pero cuando la parte superior del uniforme de Steve desapareció… la vista a ese torso desnudo le hizo cambiar de idea.

Estaba soltero después de todo, así que una noche de diversión con alguien que se veía así de bien… no iba a negarse a eso. Y llevó sus manos al cuello de Steve, quería otro beso apasionado. Quería dominar el beso esta vez. Cuan equivocado había estado otra vez.

Un beso demencialmente apasionado y profundo le hizo perder el hilo de pensamientos una vez más. Respondió al beso como hacía cada vez que eso labios tocaban los suyos. Abandonó toda intención, todo deseo por complacer y se dejó llevar por aquel amante que le daba todo lo que quería. Aquel que sabía lo que necesitaba ante cada sonido, cada movimiento y temblor que su cuerpo manifestaba.

Tal como había aprendido a hacer _aquella vez_.

Con el pasar de los minutos había aprendido unas cuantas cosas. Steve nunca había estado con un hombre, pero sabía exactamente qué hacer y en qué momento hacerlo. También aprendió que Steve era un amante de primera, de esos que anteponían el placer de su amante por encima del propio. Oh, y sus manos. Tony había aprendido que esas enormes y poderosas manos habían sido hechas para el más delicioso sexo.

No recordaba el momento exacto, pero sus pantalones habían desaparecido y de pronto estaba desnudo bajo las grandes manos de Steve. Esas manos habían recorrido su cuerpo con caricias duras y totalmente carnales. Tony no recordaba haber tenido a un amante tan salvajemente animal como Steve se comportaba en ese momento.

Gemidos que jamás aceptaría salieron de su boca. Gritos y súplicas por más que juró nunca se repetirían abandonaron su garganta cuando la boca del soldado cubrió su erección por primera vez. Su cálida y húmeda boca subiendo y bajando por su longitud. Su rostro hundiéndose en su entrepierna, su nariz tocando su piel cada vez que lo tomaba por completo. Oh, nunca nadie le había dado una mamada como esa. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al encuentro de su boca y en vez de limitar sus movimientos, Steve lo había tomado más profundo hasta que tocó lo más profundo de su garganta. Su orgasmo había sido tan fuerte y tan repentino que lo había dejado atontado en medio del colchón.

Un rápido y brusco movimiento lo distrajo nuevamente y se vio de frente con el edredón. Steve comenzó a besar su espalda. Se detuvo un momento y se desnudó completamente para luego presionar su dureza contra sus glúteos. Tony no pudo evitar arquear su espalda, buscando más contacto al tiempo que Steve se movía contra él.

―Te he extrañado tanto. ―Volvió a decir Steve, esta vez con una voz un poco más ronca.

Las manos del rubio se apoderaron de sus redondos glúteos y apretaron con pasión. Tony sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría marcas de sus manos por todo el cuerpo, pero no le importaba. Arqueó aún más la espalda y Steve pudo deleitarse con la vista más perfecta que jamás había visto.

Tony estaba listo para lo que seguía, pero su cuerpo no. La lengua de Steve en su entrada siempre o hacía temblar de placer y el soldado amaba verlo deshacerse en temblorosos gemidos y suspiros. Su lengua entraba y salía con satisfactoria dificultad de su amante. Tony no había estado con nadie más desde su último encuentro y la falta de costumbre lo estaba volviendo loco.

―Vamos, Steve. ―Jadeó. ―Necesito más que eso. ―Intentó sonar autoritario, pero su voz rota de placer no lo permitió.

La lengua de Steve jugó un poco más con su, ahora húmeda y sensible, entrada. Luego uno de sus dedos se adentró en su canal sin aviso y hasta lo más profundo que podía, ganándose un agrito ahogado del millonario. Salió lentamente y volvió a entrar con lentitud. Una y otra vez hasta que Tony se relajó.

―Tan apretado como aquella vez. ―Susurró en su oído. ―Lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Aquella primera vez, luego de darle uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida con solo su boca, Steve se había desnudado y había decidido que quería probar el interior de Tony. El moreno no había tenido opción, Steve tenía más fuerza y lo dominaba con facilidad, no había forma de negarse. ¿Quería negarse? Claro que no. Si bien nunca había dejado a ninguno de sus previos amantes adentrarse en su cuerpo, tenía que admitir que estaba ansioso por recibir el miembro de Steve en su interior. Su orgasmo lo había dejado tan atontado que iba a dejar que el virginal Steve Rogers fuera su "primera vez".

Humedeciendo sus dedos con los restos de su orgasmo, que cubría su abdomen, Steve lubricó sus dedos y sin ningún cuidado adentró un dedo en su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar en medio de su relajación post orgásmica. No había sentido dolor, sino una gran incomodidad que desapareció cuando los labios del soldado se apoderaron de los suyos una vez más. Otro dedo se había abierto paso en su interior y pudo sentir como se endurecía otra vez ante el placer de un tercero.

No había querido hablar. Siempre que hablaba con Steve las cosas terminaban mal, por lo que sin palabras, con una intensa mirada le ordenó avanzar un poco más. Steve había entendido perfectamente y sacó los dedos de su interior. La forma en que lamió la palma de su mano para luego lubricar su miembro… jamás admitiría que se había masturbado incontables veces recordando ese sensual momento.

Una vez estuvo listo, el rubio presionó una, dos, tres veces la punta de su miembro contra su entrada, lubricando el lugar con los primeros rastros de su placer. Cansado del juego que Steve estaba jugando, apretó sus antebrazos con urgencia, arañándolo. Cuando el miembro del soldado se enterró en lo más profundo de su interior apretó las piernas con fuerza alrededor de las caderas de Steve. La sensación de ser llenado tan repentinamente lo dejó sin aliento y el dolor que sintió ante el tamaño de aquel miembro le arrancaron un lloriqueo que Steve calló con sus besos. Su cuerpo tardó en acostumbrarse y los besos y caricias de esas manos por su cuerpo ayudaron bastante. Sin saber cómo, en el momento preciso en que el dolor se convirtió en algo más, Steve se movió en su interior arrancándole un gemido. Steve sabía cuando moverse y con qué velocidad, con qué fuerza y en qué momento besarlo.

Los movimientos en su interior habían comenzado lentos y profundos. Nadie los apuraba, pero el inmenso placer que se apoderó de él no soportaba ese ritmo. Urgió a Steve con la mirada y todo se había desatado. La pasión del súper soldado arremetió contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir cada una de sus acometidas en lo más profundo de su interior. La fuerza con la que Steve se enterraba en su cuerpo era puro éxtasis, sus ojos se cerraron y sus otros sentidos se agudizaron. Las manos de Steve aferradas a sus caderas casi dolorosamente, los gemidos y gruñidos del rubio calaron profundo en sus oídos, encendiendo aún más su deseo, el olor almizclado del sexo en la habitación hizo todo más real y más carnal de lo que jamás hubiera creído. La sensación de sus bolas golpeando su trasero y el sonido de carne contra carne hizo todo más sucio y la lujuria ardió en su interior.

Se aferró a las sábanas y recibió con ansias las fuertes y profundas acometidas con los ojos casi en blanco y ansiando por un segundo orgasmo.

Una de las manos de Steve se apoderó de su erección y arqueó la espalda más de lo que jamás lo había hecho cuando un orgasmo más poderoso que el anterior lo golpeó. Deshecho entre las sábanas, cubierto en sudor y su propio semen, creyó que solo sería cuestión de segundos para que Steve lo acompañara en su nube de placer, pero una vez más esa noche se equivocó.

―Estabas tan apretado aquella vez. ―Volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos el soldado.

Otro dedo se adentró en su desacostumbrada entrada y sin esperar ni un segundo un tercero se adentró también. No recordaba el momento en que Steve había abierto el cajón de la mesa de noche para sacar el lubricante, pero lo agradecía. Gimió cuando los dedos de su amante se curvaron buscando y encontrando su próstata. Una y otra vez golpeando el mismo punto y Tony sintió que estaba cerca.

― ¡Steve! Deja de jugar conmigo. ―Suplicó. Y esta vez, a diferencia de aquella, fue escuchado.

Sus dedos salieron haciendo un ruido húmedo y erótico. Las manos de Steve levantaron sus caderas hasta que sus rodillas sostuvieron su peso y sin ningún aviso lo penetró. El placer recorrió el cuerpo de Tony haciéndole gemir y presionar su cuerpo aún más contra el cuerpo de su amante. Steve tomó el movimiento como permiso para moverse y comenzó un lento vaivén contra el cuerpo del moreno. Poco a poco las manos de Steve abandonaron su posición en el cuerpo de Tony, una de ellas viajó hasta su cabello, tirando de él, exponiendo su garganta donde depositó húmedos besos y tortuosas mordidas que dejarían marcas. La otra viajando hacia su entrepierna, atrapando su miembro, sincronizando el ritmo de sus caricias con el de sus penetraciones.

El exceso de estimulación era demasiada para un hombre que no había tenido sexo en tres años y Steve lo sabía. Se había aprovechado de ello. El grito ronco que acompañó el orgasmo de Tony fue recompensado con una profunda penetración y una mordida en el hombro al tiempo que Steve liberaba su propio orgasmo en su interior.

Segundos después ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Steve atrajo el cuerpo de Tony hacia él y lo abrazó con la misma ternura que siempre había tenido para él. Solo para él.

En el calor del abrazo, Tony se dejó llevar una vez más a los recuerdos de aquella vez.

Ese segundo orgasmo lo había dejado agotado y estaba seguro de que sería imposible que disfrutara de otro esa noche, pero Steve salió de su cuerpo sin haber aliviado su placer. Con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, Tony se había visto abrazado al soldado, que cambiaba sus posiciones en la cama. Ahora estaba sobre él, sentado sobre su abdomen. Steve lo observaba con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y el deseo; su miembro duro rozando la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Ya no podía. Sabía lo que Steve esperaba de él, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse. Estaba adolorido por la agresiva pasión del soldado y sus músculos estaban cansados. Lo miró con una disculpa en lo profundo de su mirada y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Steve. Enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Steve no había protestado. Ni siquiera se movió por un par de segundos. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza a su pecho y en un movimiento fluido y preciso se adentró en su interior. Dejó salir un gemido que ahogó en el cuello del soldado y mordió la piel a su alcance cuando un ritmo rápido y brutal arremetió en su interior. Su sensible entrada enviaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por su espalda ante cada entrada y salida de ese duro, largo y grueso miembro. Nunca pensó que sería posible, pero en menos de un minuto estaba duro de nuevo. Su miembro se endureció entre sus cuerpos y el roce que se producía contra el duro abdomen de Steve lo enloqueció.

Su orgasmo llegó pronto. Muy pronto. Fue largo y más intenso que los otros que había tenido esa noche. Su grito ronco de placer fue seguido por el gutural rugido de Steve al liberar su caliente simiente en su interior. Lo que pasó después estaba un poco borroso para Tony. El orgasmo lo había dejado al borde de la inconsciencia. Lo que sí recordaba eran las suaves caricias de Steve en su rostro, dedos apartando los húmedos cabellos de su frente, el calor de aquel duro cuerpo en su espalda y el fuerte brazo rodeando su abdomen, su mano abierta sobre su pectoral izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón.

•••

― ¿En qué piensas, cariño? ―Preguntó Steve al darse cuenta que Tony tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido.

El moreno se dio media vuelta en el abrazo y lo abrazó también. Enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Una sonrisa en sus labios.

―En aquella vez. ―Dijo en medio de un bostezo.

Steve solo sonrió.

―Quédate. ―Susurró el mecánico antes de quedarse dormido.

Tony no tenía la menor idea, pero Steve había vuelto para quedarse. Ahora que los acuerdos habían desaparecido no pensaba alejarse de él nunca más, pero ya hablarían de eso en la mañana.

* * *

**Jueves 07 de Febrero, 2019.**


End file.
